Protectora
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Después de lo ocurrido con el secuestro de Eren. Jean visita a Mikasa, preguntándose si ella tendría siquiera el interés para salvarlo a él. Así como él la salvo. Se pregunta si ella apreciaba su propia vida. Si en algún momento él seria igual de importante como lo son Eren y Armin para ella. Spoiler capitulo 49.


Esta pareja no es del todo mi agrado, pero debo aceptar que el ultimo capitulo que salio del manga y un fic que lei me inspiraron a escribir que paso con ellos dos despues de toda esa situacion XD

**Hay algunas cosas que debo aclarar, mi forma de darle final a lo sucedido no es tan simple como una "¡Retirada!" asi que hay algunas cosas que debo aclarar.**

**- Eren se transformo en titan y perdio el control dejandose llevar por la rabia y comenzo a atacar titanes por ahi y por halla incluyendo a los que estorbaban a Reiner.**

**- Despues de que Connie, Christa y Ymir llegan a estar algo alejados se reunen con varios soldados y muchos estan dispuestos a atacar a Ymir por traidora. Christa la quiere proteger, pero al ver que son muchos toma medidas desesperadas para conseguir la ayuda de mikasa y eso es amenazando con matar a armin si no defendia a Ymir. Por lo cual Mikasa se vio obligada a defender a Ymir dejando heridos a varios soldados que los atacasen. Poco despues ella queda inconciente por el sobre esfuerzo con sus costillas ya cuando los "villanos" se habian ido y eso incluye a Christa y Ymir.**

Fic dedicado a fangirlx.x por inspirarme con su hermoso fic de estos dos. Se los recomiendo! es bonito :D

Declaimer: SNK no me pertenece.

Spoiler: Capitulo 49

* * *

**Protectora**

La mirada oscura de Mikasa sobrepasaba varias murallas que Jean había impuesto en las suyas. El castaño por un momento quiso lanzarse a abrasarla, pero recordó las costillas.

- ¿Qué…?- tenía que estar seguro, saber que no fue su imaginación.

- Gracias…- repitió la chica, aun con una suave sonrisa adornándole los finos labios.

De pronto no importo estar en una celda, acompañando a una futura presa.

- Te debo mucho por haberme salvado- Y ahí estaba como siempre. Mikasa Ackerman, una chica fuerte, valiente, inteligente y hermosa. Una persona que sabe cuidarse sola, pero cuando alguien la ayuda ella no duda en estar agradecida y demostrarlo.

Una persona tan justa, tan maravillosa y tan protectora… motivo por el cual ahora está en esta situación.

Detenida y con varias costillas rotas.

- ¡Hey! Vamos, t-tampoco fue para tanto- era verdad, Jean no se la anda de mentiroso para hacer sentir bien a alguien. No era lo suyo- ¡Eres Mikasa! De seguro te hubieras bajado a ese titán en un santiamén aun con las costillas hechas mierda- término con una sonrisa nerviosa. Rascando su nuca.

El silencio inundo la habitación cuando la gloria para el francés se oyó, llegando suavemente con una ligera risa de la chica. Fue tan hermoso aquel débil sonido.

Ella era consciente de lo fuerte que era. Ella se armo así, para poder proteger a su familia.

Eren Yeager; aquel chiquillo fanatista de maldecidor a los titanes ahí y a donde vaya. Aquel chico al cual Jean tanto odia. Él es una de las personas mas preciadas para Mikasa y todos eran conciente que ella daría su vida por Eren. Lo perseguiría hasta al mismísimo infierno (como se pudo comprobar).

Pero también hay alguien más, alguien al cual nadie prestaba atención cuando se hablaba de Ackerman.

Armin Arlert; un chiquillo de por sí muy débil. Aunque es bueno con las palabras, nunca puede hacer nada solo en cuanto a pelea se trata. Jean también lo comprobó. Mikasa ya lo sabía. Ella misma se dio cuenta cuando en los entrenamientos otros reclutas se metieron con Armin; solo decir que aquellos cretinos no salieron bien parados cuando Mikasa hizo su fantástica aparición. Y fue capaz de atacar soldados con tas de evitar que Ymir y Christa lo lastimaran.

Ella luchaba y se hacía fuerte para protegerlos.

"_Hay un límite de vidas de las que me preocupo"._

Solo eran Eren y Armin. Después de que los titanes invadieran los muros nunca nadie más le importo. O eso creyó…

Eren; por darle fuerzas y esperanzas cada día. Por ser su hermano y apoyarla sin importar que.

Armin; por siempre estar ahí, sonriéndole. Por animarla, por curar sus heridas.

Y… Jean. Por preocuparse tanto por ella que fue capaz de de lanzarse contra un titán solo para estar completamente seguro de su bienestar.

- ¿Qué paso con esos?- la chica corto el silencio con cierto toque de amargura.

- ¿Te refieres a Christa, Ymir, Fabur y Reiner?- Mikasa asintió.- pues… al final si lograron escapar. Supongo que no tuvieron problema luego de que Christa les dijo que Annie en realidad esta cristalizada…

- Ya veo… por lo menos Eren está bien.

¡SIEMPRE EREN! ¡Maldición! Jean ya estaba más que harto de ese nombre. Al menos en esa situación. Si el idiota no se hubiera dejado capturar Mikasa no estaría herida por andársela de kamikaze solo para salvarlo…

- ¡¿Acaso no valoras tu vida?!- Jean soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, casi gritando. Mikasa abrió levemente los ojos, pero por dentro estaba sorprendida del repentino cambio del chico.- ¡Responde!

Bajo la mirada, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

Recordó lo ocurrido con la supuesta muerte de Eren. Cuando Armin apareció frente a ella. Se dio cuenta que no lo había perdido todo. Aun debía seguir con vida para poder cuidar de él, Armin era lo único que tenía en ese momento.

Fue tonta y no pensó bien. Lo que hizo fue prácticamente un suicidio y su egoísmo había angustiado a Armin.

Lo que ocurrió… ¿Acaso Jean…? ¡Por supuesto que estaba angustiado!

- Lo lamento- salió de sus labios- no es eso… yo- ni idea de que contestar con exactitud. Ella no era suicida aunque lo pareciera…

Solo es **demasiado protectora**.

Jean sonrió triste por ello. Porque para Mikasa no había espacio en su lista mental para personas que no fueron aquellos dos. Nunca habría espacio para él.

En el instante en que la salvo sintió un gran alivio al saber que la persona de la cual gusta y admira se hallara con vida. Y ahora se cuestionaba si Mikasa haría lo mismo por el, si lo salvaría… o si solo lo vería como otro soldado más caído en batalla.

- En serio perdóname. No quise preocuparte- otra vez la vos de Mikasa.

- No…- suspiro cansado- tú perdóname. No debí haber gritado y mucho menos en tu estado, pero… piénsalo ¿cómo vas a poder cuidar de las personas que te importan si mueres? ¿Cómo crees que quedarían Armin y el idiota?

Ella solo se encogió más de hombros. Se sentía fatal y aun así agradecería siempre la honestidad de Jean.

- Gracias, por todo…

- ¡Se acabo el tiempo!- una gruesa vos se escucho fuera de la celda. Uno de los soldados ya había contado que el tiempo límite de visitas termino.

Jean se levando lentamente, como si de un niño haciendo un berrinche se tratara observo a Mikasa con las cejas fruncidas de forma cómica. La chica sonrió para sus adentros.

- Vendré a visitarte también mañana- una sonrisa radiante inundo en rostro del francés.- y descuida, me asegurare que Eren y Armin descansen bien por ti. Tú solo preocúpate de ti misma, al menos por una vez.

Ella asintió.

Cuando dejaron de mirarse los rostros sus sonrisas desaparecieron. Ambos metidos en sus pensamientos.

Jean creyendo en que Mikasa no lo vería jamás con otros ojos. Ni siquiera como amigo. Al menos eso le gustaría.

Y Mikasa… bueno. Ella estaba agregando otro nombre a aquella lista mental que tanto atesoraba y nunca olvidaba.

* * *

Bueno! Y que tal les parecio? si yo en algun momento pense en la pareja fue algo asi como que Jean se pregunta si en algun instante sera importante para Mikasa y precisamente eso, si el prodra estar a nivel de importancia en que armin y en especial eren estan :D decidi a ahcer ese fic, pero basandome en el capitulo 49.

**PD: Christa sabe lo de Annie por que en algun momento de tener a Armin de rehen, ella le pregunta a Armin si lo de la tortura a Annie es verdad (despues de todo, Ymir aun estaba colgada sobre reiner cuando armin dijo eso. Hagamos que Christa tambien oyera y su corazoncito se ablandara XD). Y Mikasa esta en una celda por haber atacado a los soldados que trataron de capturar a la traidora (Ymir).**

Creo que voy hacer un fic con mi version de la huida y lo que pasa despues XD.

Bueno, sin mas ahi lo dejo :3

Nos leemos :D


End file.
